Lies Hurt
by Hannah295
Summary: Miley is about to marry Justin but Nick is still in love with Miley. Can Nick stop it in time or will Miley forgive him after all the pain he caused? A Niley Story


**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_**

* * *

Miley: 18

justin: 22

Nick:18

Joe: 22

Emily: 18

Demi:18

Kevin: 23

Danielle: 24

Frankie: 9

* * *

Miley: (Looking into the mirror at her wedding dress)

Emily: (Looks at her) Whats wrong Miles?

Miley: I dont know if im ready for this yet.

Demi and Emily look at each other. They know that Miley's heart belongs to Nick and she shouldn't be marrying justin but they know that its for the best because they know that justin wont hurt her like nick did.

Demi: Im sure it's just last minute nerves hun. We all know that this is for the best. You love justin, Right?

Miley: (Sighs) Right (Miley knew that she loved justin but after all of these years she still couldn't get over nick. He was all she thought about even after he hurt her when he dumped her)

Billy Ray: (opens the door and looks at his daughter in her beautiful in her dress; happy tears in his eyes) You ready bud?

Miley (Shaky sigh because shes going to cry but they all think its happy tears when its not) As ready as I'll ever be.

She Links arms with her father;Emily and demi stand infront of them (they're the brides maids) waiting to walk down the aisle that will change Miley's life.... forever.

Meanwhile With Nick talking on the phone with Joe. (Joe is at the church ready for mustins wedding)

Joe: I have to go, Nick. Miley is going to be walking down this aisle any minute now and if i get caught on the phone to you, i will get thrown out.I've already been given some dirty looks by a few people. (looks to everyone and shoots a deathly glare at them)

Nick: (crying histerically) JOE I CANT LET HER MARRY HIM!! I LOVE HER! UGH!! Why did i have to break up with her? why did i wait so long to finally realize that i cant live without her?!?! Joe, You cant let him marry her! SHE DOESNT LOVE JUSTIN...SHE LOVES ME!! I KNOW SHE DOES!!! SHE HAS TO! WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!

Joe: what can I do Nick? (kidding) Jump infront of her so she cant walk down the aisle?

Nick: YESSSS! Thats perfect.

Joe: I was kidding Nick. If you want her to be with you so bad then come down here and get her yourself.

Nick: I cant. Justin wont let me in. he hates me because hes jealous of mileys love for me.

Joe: (feels so bad for nick because he knows that niley is better off together and he knows that his brother is maddly inlove with her; Sighs loudly) Nick (pauses) This is your last chance of getting her back. If you wait

too long she is going to marry her and she will be gone forever but if you come down here now and stop this wedding then you still have a chance of being with miley. take your pick...

Nick (panicing and crying hardly) Joe you need to stall her just so i ca-

Joe: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Everyone in the room: (gives him evil glares) SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Man in the background: Get off the phone dumbass!

Joe: (Looks back at everyone) Oh shut up! We're in a church people! Dont you have any respect? this isnt a talking room you know! be quiet! jeeeeeeze! (back to nick) some of these people in here just dont understand the definition of quiet!

Nick: Joe shut up ok. Just stall the wedding. just for a few minutes. just so i can get down there in time to save the love of my life from marrying that...that.... knuckle head!

Joe: woah there dude, lets not get too carried away with all of the name calling. You dont want me to have to c-

Nick: JOE!!

Joe: (Sighs) Nick I-

Nick:( begging; voice all choked up) please joe. please (tears streaming down his cheeks)

joe: (Feels so bad for his hurting brother that he tears up as well) Dude i dont know

nick: (fresh tears streaming down his face; voice still chocked up) Joe please. I really need this. Please please please. just for a few minutes.

joe: (gives in; Sighs) Fine only for a few minutes but be quick. shes about to come out. I-

Nick: (half smiles) thank you thank you thank you! like a billion times! I love you joe! this means so much!

Joe: im serious, nick Shes about to walk down the aisle and i dont know if i can keep her for long so please just hurry up.

Nick: Im on my way. ( hangs up)

Joe: (sighs and hangs up and puts his phone away) please hurry Nick.

Back with Miley and her father getting ready to walk in

Miley: Dad, I don't know if I can do this.

Emily, Demi and Billy all look at her.

Billy Ray: What are you talking about Darlin'?

Miley: I don't know if I'm in love with Justin.

Billy Ray: But you just said to the girls that y-

Miley: That I loved him? Yeah, I do love him but like a friend. I'm not IN love with him.

Billy Ray: Miles, It's too late to back down now. You're already here and people are here to see you marry the one you love. If you weren't in love with him in the first place then why did you say yes to his proposal?

Miley: I don't know. I thought that if I married Justin then I would-

Billy Ray: Finally get over Nick?

Miley: Yes (looks down disappointed in herself)

Demi: Miles... Look at us.

Miley: (looks up at them slowly with her mascara running down her cheeks) yeah?

Emily: (wipes away the mascara that was running down her face) You said it yourself. You and Nick are over. There's no feeling sorry for yourself. You're here to marry Justin and that's what is going to happen.

Demi: She's right, Miley. You have to do this to get over Nick. Once your on that plane to go to your honeymoon, you can kiss that purity ring goodbye and have the time of your life with Justin. I'm sure You will soon be in love with Justin.

Billy Ray: (clears his throat)

Miley: (Giggles) Sorry Daddy (glares at Demi)

Demi: Even though I can't believe I just said that right in front of your dad, it was worth it because you giggled.

(They all Laugh)

Emily: There's our Smiley Miley. (smiles)

The door opens for them to walk down; they all stand.

Billy Ray: (Whispers: it's show time, kid)

Demi and Emily walk down the aisle with big smiles on their face.

Zanessa, kanielle, Trace, Joe, Frankie, Noah, Tish, Miranda, Braison and other friends and family watches them walk down with smiles also on their faces.

Miley takes a big breath in and puts on a fake smile as she walks down the aisle. Everyone gasps at how beautiful she is. Sad tears run down her cheeks but everyone thinks they are because she's happy.

Justin turns around and looks at his bride and smiles at how pretty she looks. But, to Justin it wasn't about how pretty or beautiful it was how "Hot" she looks.

Meanwhile with Joe

Joe: (whispering) oh gosh....what am I going to do? I promised Nick! Oh Gosh!

Kevin: (Whispering to Joe) Shhhh dude.

Joe: (Whispering) You don't understand. I have to stop this wedding!

Kanielle and Frankie: What?!?!?!?!

Everyone looks at them

Danielle: Nothing to see here, people. Where aren't clowns in a circus. Keep your eyes on the bride!

Frankie: (Whispering) Joe, Are you insane?

Joe: (Whispering) you're calling me insane? (frankie nods) well...well....well...uhmmm...you're name is weird!

Frankie: (Whispering) That's the best you got? HA! (grins)

Joe: (Whispering) whatever (crosses his arms and leans back; suddenly realizes that he has to stop the wedding) Oh wait a sec. I have to stop this.

Danielle: (Whispering) Just give it up, Joe.

Joe:(Whispering) I cant. I promised Nick. You should have heard him. He was broken.

(Miley Is now nearly to the end)

Joe: (puts his hands on his head) Think, Joe, Think.

Kanielle and frankie: (Shake their heads)

Kevin and frankie and the same time: (Whispering)I swear we aren't related.

Danielle: (Laughs quietly; Whispering) You guys are too cute.

Kevin: (Whispering) But I'm more cuter right? (smiles really cutely)

Frankie: (Whispering) Yeah, You wish.

Danielle: (giggles to herself)

(Miley is now standing by Justin waiting to say "I do")

Joe: (quietly) Nick hurry up.... please!

(Miley is about to say "I do")

* * *

What do you think?

Should I carry on?


End file.
